A Day at the Lake A Bevin Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Eh...thought I'd give it a try. The pairing does have potential. Ben and Kevin are at the lake and have a talk about the mutation. Fluff! I don't own Ben 10. Enjoy!


***groans very loudly* Okay, I took the bait. My Yaoi instincts get stronger by the day and finally, they just break out. I finally decided to do it…I decided to write a Bevin fic. Yes, I know what you're thinking but don't think for a MOMENT that this means a loss in my Gwevin zest! I can still love a pairing while thinking of the possibilities of another. (EX- I love Ron/Hermione from Harry Potter but squealed at a Ron/Harry fic I saw awhile ago) I don't know what it is about slash that is just so dang amazing… Anyway, the gang decides to meet at Max's secret fishing spot. Only…Gwen, who knows about Ben and Kevin's feelings for each other, is conveniently absent. *wink, wink* Ben's still feeling guilty about the accident which mutated Kevin and Kevin thinks that Ben's discomfort is because of his own mutated appearance. What fluff may ensue? Hmmm…**

Ben had his phone on silent so he didn't get Gwen's message. He just sat on the edge of the lake in his swim shorts and a white t-shirt. Kevin was lounging back against a tree that overlooked the water. Ben was careful not to look at him. These moments of silence provided no distractions from that constant nagging guilt. If Gwen were here, she'd be able to provide some sort of ease to the tension. She was good at that. Now, his mind was free to go back to that night when his selfishness had forced Kevin into a mutant. (NOT a monster like how Kevin often insisted)

"So, Tennyson…when's Gwen gonna get here?" Kevin called out. Ben looked really bored…and kinda uncomfortable…Why? He tried not to think to much on it. Though…he always seemed uncomfortable whenever the two were alone. 'Looking at me probably disgusts him.' Kevin thought bitterly. 'Can't say I blame him.' It had been an accident that made Kevin what he is now. He knew that and had forgiven Ben a long time ago. How could he not?

"I dunno…" Ben called back, still not taking his eyes off of the water.

Ben was barely saying anything! That was so not like him! Maybe he was sick…no… Kevin walked quietly from his spot by the tree and stood behind Ben. Grinning mischievously, he shoved him into the water.

Ben let out a yelp as he fell in. Quickly he resurfaced. "Kevin, you little…" He sputtered, wiping water out of his eyes. He stopped when he heard Kevin laughing. It wasn't a spiteful laugh or an evil I'm-gonna-kill-you laugh. It was a genuine happy sound that Ben had never heard before. Ben's anger subsided as he pulled out the Omnitrix. "CHROMASTONE!" He leapt up and dragged Kevin into the water before turning back to normal.

Kevin's head broke the surface and he grinned evilly. "You shouldn't have done that, Tennyson!" He chuckled before using his metal arm to send a tidal wave at Ben.

Ben quickly ducked under the water before jumping back out again and splashing Kevin. Kevin just laughed and sent another tidal wave at Ben. This went on for awhile before Ben finally tried to jump out of the water, only to have Kevin grab him and easily sling him over one shoulder. Ben started struggling to get out of Kevin's grip.

"Can't escape now, huh Tennyson?" Kevin shouted over Ben's struggling.

"Aw, come on, Kevin! No fair! Just because you're a big rock doesn't mean-" Ben cut himself off and was silent.

Kevin, noticing Ben's sudden quiet, put him back on his feet. "Hey, Ben…what is it?" Ben shook his head and got out of the water.

"It's nothing…" He murmured. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why'd I have to bring that up?! How insensitive can a person get?!' He heard Kevin get out of the water. A cold, wet, rocky hand grabbed his shoulder.

"C'mon, Ben. I'm not stupid. What's up? This isn't the first time you've acted like this, you know! Fess up! This new attitude you've got is driving my insane!" Kevin spoke firmly, letting more of his feelings out than he intended.

Ben sighed. "It's about the accident." He glanced at Kevin. "The accident that mutated you." He saw Kevin narrow his eyes and back away.

"I thought so. You're disgusted to look at me! Jeez, Ben! You could've told me! I can keep my distance if you want! I mean, you can go Jetray and fly anywhere and you and Gwen can beat anything single handed. It's not like you need me or anything!" He turned and started to walk away. Ben's hand closed on his, holding him back.

"That's not it at all, Kevin!" Ben said earnestly. Noticing that he was still clutching Kevin's hand, he let go but fixed Kevin with a stare that kept him in place. "Ever since that accident, I've felt like garbage!" Kevin laughed a little.

"_You_ feel like garbage? Look at me! I _am_ garbage!" He was surprised to see anger flash across Ben's face.

"Don't talk like that!" He said firmly. "You are not garbage!" His anger faded and he bowed his head. "I'm the only dirtbag here. I'm the one whose fault it is that you're mutated. It's been torture for you. You think all of these horrible things about yourself and it drives me crazy! And knowing that it's my fault that you're suffering like this has been agonizing. How can you not hate me?! I'd hate me if I were in your situation!"

"Ben…" Kevin whispered, shocked at what Ben told him. "I don't hate you. I never could." 'This is why he's been acting like this? It's not revulsion…but guilt?' He saw a look of disbelief on Ben's face. He was so sad…this hurt Kevin most of all.

"All I've ever done was cause you pain, Kevin. I mean, I mutated you the first time. I put you in the Null Void. I've probably interfered a few times when you've been trying to make a move on Gwen. And now I mutate you again! How can you want to have anything to do with me?!" Mentioning Kevin and Gwen brought a deep sinking feeling into Ben's stomach. He knew why he had butted in all of those times. He hadn't wanted Kevin and Gwen together. He wanted Kevin but knew that he couldn't have him…it was really hard…

"Okay, Ben. The first mutation was on account of my rage. You threw me in the Null Void because I was going to kill you. I was never trying to make a move on Gwen because I don't feel that way toward her. Finally, that last mutation was an accident!" He saw Ben's eyes widen.

"You don't feel that way toward Gwen? I thought…" Kevin shook his head and broke eye contact with Ben as he began stuttering.

"No…I…well…don't…um…like girls." He turned his head away, clearly embarrassed at revealing this. Ben's eyes grew wide.

"Wha…?" His heart flipped over. 'Could he mean…No! No way! Not me! No way in heaven or heck could he possibly mean me!' Noticing Kevin's discomfort, he hurriedly said. "It's okay, Kevin! Me neither." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" 'He can't be serious. He just wants to make me feel better. Though he did break up with Julie awhile back…maybe…naw…' Ben nodded.

"Really!"

'No…he isn't lying…his left eye isn't twitching…' "When did you figure it out?" Ben blushed and turned away.

"Er…well…when you joined the team…" 'Oh crud! There goes my friendship with him…' He noticed Kevin's expression change. It was a weird but…sweet combination of disbelief and hope.

"M-me too…" Kevin whispered, still bemused. 'Could he really…? Am I dreaming?' He noticed his shock and new hope mirrored on Ben's face. Maybe… He took a tentative step closer to Ben.

"What about joining the team…sparked it?" Ben started to nervously move closer.

"You, of course." Kevin said, beginning to smile as he sensed that Ben was getting at the same idea he was. Ben's returning smile was dazzling.

"That's great! It was you that made me realize it after all!" Excited, he reached out and touched Kevin's grey cheek. Kevin froze and started to walk away. Ben felt his heart sink. Had he done something wrong? "Where are you going?"

"To the car. Before anything happens, I want my mask. If I can't be human, I can at least _look_ human." As he started to pass by the large tree, Ben ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Kevin, I don't want you wearing a mask!" He took a deep breath and blushed. "I love you as you are…" He added in a quiet mutter.

Kevin turned toward Ben, his gaze soft. "You really mean that?" He breathed quietly. Ben nodded fervently.

"Trust me, Kevin! You could be a big three headed purple iguana with green eyes and a giant pet tarantula named Bob and I still wouldn't give a darn!" Kevin stared at Ben for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What?"

"A big purple iguana…a giant tarantula named Bob…only you, Ben!" He sputtered as he laughed. His cracking up subsided as Ben moved close to him, a loving expression in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he felt Ben's warm arms circle around him, felt his head rest on his hard stone chest.

He could still hear his heart beating, even through all that rock. Ben held him tightly, afraid that he would lose him if he let go. He felt Kevin bend down toward him. Hard rough lips cautiously brushed his cheek. He was still nervous. Gently, Ben placed a hand on Kevin's cheek and guided the older boy's lips onto his own.

Kevin was momentarily stunned but began to respond immediately, his mind growing hazy at how warm and soft Ben's lips were as they tried to coax a stronger response out of him. Smiling a little, he decided to tease Ben a bit. He only responded a little, keeping his lips tantalizingly close to Ben's but never fully on them. He heard Ben sigh in frustration.

"Kevin, are you messing with me?" Kevin chuckled softly, sending shivers down Ben's spine.

"Don't I always?" He sat down in the grass and patted the spot next to him, where Ben readily sat down and snuggled up against him. Kevin stared off into the distance. "I wish that I could be human for you, Ben…I wish that so much…" Ben sat up and gazed at Kevin.

"You have a human heart. That's all you need." He saw Kevin smile but still noted his hesitation.

Kevin was thinking about how to reply when Ben reached out and took his right hand, the one that was coated in metal, and softly kissed it. He didn't let go of his hand as he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Kevin's stone neck. Kevin's eyes closed at this and a serene smile crossed his face. Ben then moved his head forward and touched his lips to Kevin's smooth green eyelid. Finally, he began to passionately work on Kevin's lips. Unable to resist any longer, Kevin began to kiss back wholeheartedly.

Ben smiled in the kiss and hugged Kevin close, relieved that he was finally responding. He wanted this to stay. He didn't want Kevin to retreat back into his shell again now that he was out. "That's it, Kevin…" He whispered soothingly between kisses. "Don't be scared…"

Kevin broke the kiss so that he could rest his head on Ben's shoulder. He closed his eyes as Ben began to stroke his stony hair. "I love you, Ben…" He sighed. He felt Ben hugging him.

"I love you too, Kevin." Ben planted a gentle kiss on Kevin's forehead before allowing the him to rest his head on his shoulder once more.

Gwen smiled from her perch in the tree. 'Knew it! Give them some alone time and the rest works like magic!' She leaned back. 'Well…time to go home.' She started to leave before stopping. 'Then again…' She settled herself down again and continued to watch the two new lovers, unnoticed, for the rest of the day.

**That was kinda fun! Kevin and Ben would be pretty cute together…I just like Kevin and Gwen better! ^_^ Well, see you all around!**


End file.
